


Pezzi di me

by Loreley90



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Girl Power, Girls Kissing, Love at First Sight, Relationship(s), Seattle Grace Hospital
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreley90/pseuds/Loreley90
Summary: Come sarebbe potuta finire la lite tra Maya Bishop e Carina DeLuca dopo la puntata 3x15? Attenzione: per chi non ha ancora visto la puntata potrebbero esserci spoiler
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Kudos: 10





	Pezzi di me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Broken strings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136330) by [Loreley90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreley90/pseuds/Loreley90). 



Maya chiuse la porta dietro di lei. Rimase lì in piedi per qualche secondo, con la schiena appoggiata contro la porta. Era incazzata... con Andy, perché metteva in dubbio il buon nome del proprio padre, un uomo che aveva dato la vita per la figlia e per la sua squadra fino alla fine... con la madre, che faceva lo stesso con il suo di padre; con Jack, perché era debole. Ma lei non era migliore di lui, ed è era per questo che era incazzata con se stessa più che con chiunque altro. L'unica persona con cui non riusciva ad esserlo era quella bella donna che l’aveva aspettata a casa sua... Carina. Non riusciva a credere che fosse stata lì tutto il tempo, mentre lei cercava di scappare il più possibile lontano da lei, anche mentre lei in caserma si stava scopando Jack...Carina era rimasta lì, ad aspettarla. 

“Maya..." la chiamò, bussando dall'altro lato della porta. Lei non rispose, così Carina continuò a farlo. 

“Maya... ehi Bella, per favore parlami!" "Carina, vai via!" 

“Non vado da nessuna parte, Bella"

Maya aprì la porta e quando ebbe il viso della stupenda dottoressa italiana davanti a sé, urlò con tutta la forza che aveva nei polmoni. 

“Ti ho detto di andartene!" 

Carina rimase gelata per un attimo da quella reazione... cos’era successo alla ragazza che conosceva? 

“Se me ne vado, se esco da quella porta, non mi vedrai mai più” disse Carina, con tono inamovibile. Maya non rispose a quelle parole. Sembrava le scivolassero addosso, che non le importasse nulla. 

"Piccatu maya. mi avevi sulu faciuta innamorare ri te" disse Carina, ben conscia che Maya non avrebbe capito nulla di quello che stava dicendo, così prese la giacca e si diresse verso la porta. Maya in effetti non aveva idea del significato di quelle parole, ma quando la vide voltarsi, notò una lacrima sul viso. Non capiva bene il perché, o come fosse possibile, ma quella semplice goccia colma di tristezza la distrusse. 

“Aspetta, per favore" 

“Perché? Perché dovrei rimanere qui? Dopo il modo in cui mi hai trattato da quando tua madre è venuta a trovarti... dopo che mi hai appena detto che sei andata a letto con Jack meno di un'ora fa... dammi un motivo". Maya si avvicinò a lei, tenendo la porta dell’appartamento chiusa con la mano. "Perché ora sono a pezzi... e questa non è una scusa valida per quello che ho fatto, per come ti ho trattata. Non posso chiederti di restare, non è un mio diritto. Quel giorno nel mio ufficio mi hai fatto capire molto chiaramente: non hai l'abitudine di riparare le persone rotte. Ma ora sono a pezzi... forse lo sono sempre stata, ma me ne sto rendendo conto solo ora". 

Carina la guardò negli occhi e non riuscì a dire una parola. Per qualche secondo. Poi tutto ciò che uscì dalla sua bocca fu un “Posso andare ora?"

Maya si allontanò dalla porta, si allontanò da lei... sentendosi come se l'avesse persa. Si voltò per non vederla andar via. Sapeva che non ce l’avrebbe fatta, che non avrebbe sopportato vederla uscire dal suo appartamento, dalla sua vita. Non avrebbe potuto più cancellare dalla mente l’immagine di quel suo ennesimo fallimento come persona. Come spesso le era già accaduto nella vita, aveva assaggiato un boccone di felicità, per poi vedersela portare via. La cosa peggiore era che questa volta poteva dare la colpa solo a se stessa. Fu quando sentì il suono della porta che si chiudeva che si rese davvero conto di aver perso tutto. Non riuscì più a trattenere le lacrime. "Ti amo Carina" disse, rendendosi conto che era troppo tardi. "Perché sono stato così stupida?" urlò, sbattendo il pugno sul muro, in preda alla rabbia e allo sconforto.

“Non sei stupida. È vero, ti sei comportata come una stupida, ma non lo sei...sei solo una persona a pezzi". Per un attimo Maya pensò che quella voce fosse solo nella sua testa, ma poi si voltò e la vide, ancora lì davanti alla porta chiusa. Maya corse e la baciò, mentre le lacrime le solcavano ancora il volto copiose. Carina staccò le labbra dalle sue, accarezzandole il viso, asciugandole le lacrime. 

“Perché sei ancora qui?" Chiese Maya. 

“Non ho mai avuto l'abitudine di riparare le persone rotte... ma tu mi fai venire voglia di provarci, di provarci per te, perché ne vale la pena... tu vali la pena, Maya! Sei molto di più di quello che pensi e vorrei mostrartelo, perché ho visto il tuo lato dolce, il tuo lato divertente... il tuo lato affettuoso... e mi hai detto che mi ami. Ok, non sapevi che ero ancora qui. Ma l'hai detto e in qualche modo anche io te l'ho detto... in realtà te l’ho detto in faccia, senza nemmeno che te ne accorgessi".

"Cosa?" Maya chiese ridendo. Quella gioia, la gioia di vedere che era rimasta... nonostante tutto, non l’aveva abbandonata a se stessa, ai suoi fantasmi. 

“Sì, sai, a volte parlo siciliano perché posso dirti qualsiasi cosa senza che tu capisca..." Carina la baciò di nuovo, con un bacio molto intenso. Le sue mani scesero sui fianchi di Maya, accarezzandole la pelle. 

“Non è giusto" 

“Non credo che tu possa riprendermi per questo, considerando quello che hai fatto... Per tua fortuna, so che quella con Jack non era altro che una scopata. Anche se sai che non sono gelosa, non dovrà succedere di nuovo, capito?". 

Carina la baciò di nuovo, iniziando a spogliare Maya. 

“Ma prima voglio assolutamente che tu faccia una doccia. Non voglio sentire il suo profumo su di te. Questo è un ordine, capitano!" Disse ammiccante la bella dottoressa.

Maya si lasciò finalmente andare ad un sorriso pieno, quasi liberatorio. 

“Agli ordini, dottoressa!"


End file.
